1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrical time switching apparatus.
2. Prior Art
Prior art time switching apparatus has, for the most part, consisted of individual time switches containing a power inlet connector and a controlled power outlet connector. The power outlet connector is switched between activated and deactivated states in dependent response to a timing mechanism which may, for example, be a synchronous motor. The dependent device to be controlled by the timing switch is provided with power from the controlled outlet connector.
However, it is often necessary or desirable to provide that a plurality of dependent devices cooperates in controlling an overall single function. As an example, in the control of an aquarium various independent dependent devices such as, heating, lumination, feeding, water circulation and other devices may be necessary for proper control of a single aquarium. It is therefore desirable that these devices act in concert. However the devices may be such that intermittent, possibly overlapping, operation is desired so as to preclude the use of a single time switch.
In order to fulfill such requirements, it has been known to provide time switches and/or other timing devices which require expert installation and adjustment. These time switches are then provided with corresponding electric connecting devices and, particularly with controlled sockets for connection to the individual dependent devices.
Such prior devices are not only technically and spatially relatively complex to design and lay out for the respective use, but are, also, expensive, at least in part because of the necessity of expert installation, and are of single purpose.
It would therefore be an advance in the art to provide an economical, technically uncomplex, and spatially compact device which is capable of providing time switching operations for use in controlling a plurality of individual dependent devices such that the devices can be independently controlled from one another from a single time switch device. Moreover it would be an advance in the art to provide such a time switch device which does not require the use of personnel expert in the art to construct, program, and place into operation. Finally it would be an advance in the art to provide such a device where the technical, spatial and economic expenses of the device are maintained as small as possible.